Airbags are used in many industries, often in vehicles, to prevent injury during impacts. Airbags are generally powered by inflators, such as gas inflators, that are triggered from an electronic airbag control unit. The airbag control unit is responsible for determining if a crash has occurred and if airbags should be deployed. Airbag control units must be capable of discerning between crash-level shocks needing airbag deployment and uncritical shocks for which airbag deployment is not desired.